This invention relates generally to cabinets, cabinet housings, and cabinet shelves and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an apparatus used in lowering and retracting a cabinet housing.
Heretofore there have been a number of different types of cabinets having swingable shelves. The shelves are mounted on arms that pivot and allow the shelf to be moved outwardly and downwardly from the cabinet housing.
Also there are various types of bens, containers, receptacles, etc. that are pivotally mounted on arms having springs attached thereto for biasing the arms to a retracted position.
None of the prior art cabinets disclose the novel combination of the up-down cabinet as described herein.